1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology which displays a right eye image and left eye image to which a relative parallax is applied, in order to make a viewer sense a stereoscopic effect.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a stereoscopic method of a frame sequential method in which the right eye image and left eye image are alternately displayed in a time division manner has been proposed. Since the right eye image and left eye image are mixed in the period when one of the right eye image and left eye image is changed to the other, it may be difficult for the viewer to sense the stereoscopic effect clearly when viewing the stereoscopic image (cross talk). For example, a technology is disclosed in JP-A-2009-25436, in which a viewer is not allowed to view an image by making both a right eye shutter and left eye shutter be shut in the period when one of the right eye image and left eye image is changed to the other (that is, a time period in which the right eye image and left eye image are mixed).
In detail, as shown in FIG. 10, a right eye period which corresponds to the right eye image and a left eye period which corresponds to the left eye image are alternately set. In the first half of the right eye period, a display image is updated to the right eye image from the left eye image, and the right eye image is displayed in the second half. In the first half of the left eye period, the display image is updated to the left eye image from the right eye image, and the left eye image is displayed in the second half period. In each of the first half of the right eye period and left eye period, both of the right eye shutter and left eye shutter are controlled to be in a closed state. Accordingly, the mixed state of the right eye image and left eye image (cross talk) is not sensed by the viewer.